Miroku's Love, Kagome's Cruelty
by Lilian Portia
Summary: [Oneshot] Miroku is melancholy, InuYasha is in a rage. And Kagome is hopping time like there's no tomorrow. Starts when things begin to resolve. Sorry, bad at summaries.


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first IY story. I've been writing it just for fun, and I thought I'd post it to see if anyone has any suggestions. I'm trying to decide if I should keep focusing on the first couple, or if I should go to what's happening with the other couple, because that could be interesting. I suppose I could always stop here. It _is_ 6 ½ pages. Well, please let me know. J Thank you! Oh, and if I'm missing something, sorry, I currently only have access to some IY, and can only watch what is shown on Adult Swim. Thank ya!

New A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed! I appreciate it! Yeah, I'm gonna keep this a one-shot. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Inuyasha. And Miroku. And Sesshomaru. Hehe. Sigh . . .

Miroku's Love, Kagome's Cruelty

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and turned away from the well, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. "_Why_ does she always _do_ that?"

Sango smiled, but Shippo didn't find it so amusing; he jumped up and began throwing punches at the hanyou, screaming at him. The fox was rewarded with a large knot on the head and Inuyasha stormed off toward the forest. Shippo called to Kirara and headed in the opposite direction.

Sango sighed and walked over to Miroku. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course. You are always welcome," the monk said quietly, staring into the distance.

They were silent for a long while. Finally Sango heard a heavy sigh and turned to her diminished companion.

"My wind tunnel is gone."

"That's great; I'd been wondering."

He took a shaky breath and turned his weary brown eyes to her.

"Naraku is defeated. We are finally free."

"Yes, we are free to live as we wish."

"And how do you wish to live?"

"I . . . I don't really know . . ."

"I have spent my life hunting Naraku. There is nothing left for me."

"You cannot mean that."

"I can, and I do."

"You could finally settle down. Have a family. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

He averted his gaze. "It is. But no woman would have a lecherous monk like me."

"Miroku."

His breath caught in his throat. She took his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"You are not as lecherous as you like to pretend to be. You are kind, thoughtful, and you are still only a young man. You could have your pick of brides."

"You think too highly of me, Sango."

"You are too hard on yourself. Is _this_ what has been weighing on your mind?"

"You've noticed?"

"We all have, Miroku. You haven't groped me—or any other woman, for that matter—since the battle with Naraku."

He smiled wearily. "Yes. I should have realized you'd notice."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've hardly spoken since the battle. You smile and your eyes are sad." Sango paused, biting her lower lip. "You've been worrying me, Miroku . . ."

His eyes widened and he looked over at the demon slayer in surprise. Suddenly, she was on her feet, weapon in hand. Miroku also stood, listening closely.

"Psst," they heard from the trees.

They exchanged glances and moved over hesitantly.

"Sango, is he gone?"

"Who?" she whispered back, relaxing.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, he's gone. He ran off after you left. Is everything okay?"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, everything's fine. But I need your help with something," she said, stepping into the clearing. She stopped, turning scarlet, when she saw the young monk. "Oh. Hey Miroku."

She hastily shoved the sack she was carrying behind her back, laughing nervously.

He sent her a small smile. "I'll go start lunch."

"U—No, Miroku, actually I could use your help too, if—if you don't mind."

He blinked. "Of course."

They sat in the middle of the clearing. Kagome started fidgeting and her companions exchanged glances.

"Uh . . . Well . . . Inuyasha . . . sort of . . . asdmtobismt . . . after the battle . . ."

"He what?"

The younger girl sighed. "He asked me to stay here and become . . . his . . . his mate."

She stared at the ground, blushing fiercely, as they gaped at her. Sango was the first to find her voice.

"What did you say, Kagome?"

"I . . . never answered him . . ."

"Kagome! It's been . . ."

"Three months. I know."

"It's no wonder Inuyasha has been so moody lately."

The girls nodded. As temperamental as Inuyasha had always been, it was nothing compared to the last few months.

"But you love him, don't you?"

"Of course! Sango, that's why I need your help. I've been tying up loose ends at home, and saying goodbye."

Sango grinned. "Kagome, you are cruel."

She laughed. "Yeah, but you know when he finds out, he won't ever want me to go back. It's just easier this way. Now I never have to leave him again."

"So you're ready to tell him now."

"Yes. I . . . I thought I'd try to get him away for a few days. So we could . . . talk alone."

"Of course. We'll keep Kirara and Shippo here until you return from . . . your talk."

Miroku nodded his agreement.

"You . . . You don't think . . . I mean, he wouldn't go back on it, would he?"

"Kagome. When Inuyasha says something, he means it. Especially when it's something as serious as mating."

Both girls blushed and laughed, exchanging glances.

"Speaking of which," Kagome said under her breath. She stood. "I'm gonna go find Inuyasha. Sango, can you watch my bag?" The exterminator blinked at her. "Just make sure no one gets into it—I'll show you later."

Before Sango had finished nodding, Kagome had bounced off to find their hanyou friend.

"Well. That was . . ."

"She's . . . They're going to be mates . . ."

Sango moved closer to Miroku, placing a hand over his. "Yes."

"Sango . . . Would . . ."

"But _Kagome_!" they heard a small voice wail. "Why do you wanna go alone with _him_?"

There was a pause, then a loud thump.

"Butt out, ya little brat!" Inuyasha's harsh voice sounded.

Sango laughed, but Miroku could only give a half-smile and a sigh.

"Miroku . . ."

"Sango, I need you!" Kagome cried, rushing through the clearing and picking up her bag and Sango along the way.

The girls stopped at the hot springs, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"He wants to go right now!"

"Oh! We better get you ready then. He can wait an hour."

"Thank you, Sango!" She was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Now, what's in this bag of yours?"

"Uh . . ."

Kagome let Sango peek in, and the latter gawked at her. "Kagome! You . . . You're supposed to _wear_ these?"

"Mhm."

"_Okay_ . . ."

Sango helped Kagome prepare for her outing with Inuyasha, gasping (then nodding with a smirk) when her friend modeled the contents of her forbidden bag.

"I'm gonna wear my uniform still, so he can't tell if I'm gonna say yes or no. I didn't tell him we'd probably be gone for a week."

Grinning, the older girl shook her head. "You _are_ cruel, Kagome."

When the girls returned, Miroku and Shippo were moping and Inuyasha was scowling, arms crossed.

"You were gone all that time to _bathe_? Let's go!"

The girls nodded to each other then shared a quick hug.

"Sango, I'm leaving my bag here; there's something in it for you. Don't argue—just trust me."

"Thank you, Kagome. Good luck."

When they were gone, Sango peeked into the bag. She turned a dark crimson. "Kagome!"

Shaking her head, she hid away the bag and started making lunch. Miroku soon arrived to help, and Shippo and Kirara showed up as they were finishing. The four ate silently, each lost in their own thoughts, then Sango had a word with Kirara as they went their separate ways for the afternoon. She found Miroku sitting in the clearing again and took her seat beside him.

"I sent Shippo off with Kirara; they won't return until dinner's ready." He nodded. "Now we won't be interrupted and we can have our privacy."

They had the same thought and turned away from each other, blushing.

"Sango . . . Did you mean it when you said I could have my choice of brides?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't lie to you, Miroku."

"What if my choice was . . ."

"Oh, Miroku. You aren't in love with Kagome, are you?"

He blinked, then laughed. "Kagome is a beautiful girl. But I had _someone else_ in mind."

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "W-who?"

He cupped her face in his right hand, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. His gaze dropped to her full lips, and he slowly leaned forward to brush her lips with his own. When he pulled away, he looked down at her to gage her reaction; her eyes were closed, and a smile was fighting its way onto her face. He grinned.

"Sango . . ." His hands snaked around her waist.

Her eyes flew open suspiciously. "Don't even think about it, monk."

His lips curved into a small pout. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Sango," he said. "I . . . I was thinking of you."

"Hm? When?"

He laughed. "Are you so disoriented by a kiss?"

"Only your kiss, Miroku."

Smiling, he brushed a hand through her long, dark hair, effectively removing the tie that held it back from her face.

"Do you want a family, Sango?"

"I . . . Well . . . Yes . . ."

"Would you like a family . . . with me, Sango?" She stared up at him; he quietly cleared his throat. "Sango . . . don't leave me in suspense, _please_."

The young woman threw herself into his arms, knocking him to the ground. His embrace tightened.

"I sincerely hope this isn't a polite rejection."

She laughed and kissed him, pulling away slightly when his hands began roaming.

"Miroku, you had better not keep groping other women, or you will not have the ability to _make_ a family."

He smirked. "So I can grope you?"

Blushing, she shrugged, and he gave her backside an experimental squeeze. She gave a surprised yelp, but rather than slapping him as she normally would, Sango buried her face in his chest, clutching at his robes. His hand came up to slip through her hair again, and she sighed. Miroku smiled down at her.

"Sango." She looked up, smiling. "Do you enjoy it when I touch your hair?"

"Yes."

Brown eyes sparkling, he flipped them over; his hand grazed her cheek and he noted how her hair fanned out around her. The scrutiny of his gaze unnerved her, but he smiled brightly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, my Sango."


End file.
